


With Both of You

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Custody Battle, Drugs, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, HEALTHY poly relationship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Military Backstory, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Prescription Drug Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Private Investigators, References to Drugs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, near backslide, near relaps, no relaps actually happens, not alive for the story, original character mentioned, poly is not the conflict, they love each other~!, winta and omera don't live together in the beginning, winta's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Omera's past hasn't been pristine, but she's done her best for the last two years, a lot of that with the help of her two best friends, whom she loves more than asjustfriends.  When they ask her to be their partner she wants nothing more than to say yes, but with her loss of custody of Winta, she must jump through the hoops laid out by the parents of Winta's father, and those hoops do not include a polyamorous relationship.  Unless they don't realize that a marriage to Din comes with a life-long commitment to Cara as well.  If Omera is very lucky, she can have everything her heart wants to live happily ever after.
Relationships: Cara Dune & Omera, Cara Dune/Omera, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Omera, Din Djarin & Omera, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Omera, Din Djarin/Omera, Omera & Winta (Star Wars)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffieAgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieAgo/gifts).



> Hi! So, this is a little different from my normal stuff. 😅😅😅😅😅😅 At the beginning of the year I joined in the Fandom Trumps Hate event and the genre requested was Mandalorian, so here we are! If you've delved back far enough in my posted fic, the first three fics I posted were Mandalorian, so there's precedent.
> 
> This is a completed fic, and will roll out updates around every 10 to 15 days as my schedule allows. More often if I can manage it with my other obligations. The new year is gonna be killer. 😅😅😅😅
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little side trip for me in Star Wars~! And truly hope my recipient EffieAgo enjoys~!

Omera woke slowly. She stayed in that half way place for what seemed like eons before sensory information began to enter her awareness. Strange things like laying against warm bodies. That wasn’t the most unusual thing, though admittedly it hadn’t happened in sometime. Not since Winta’s father died, really.

The other strange thing was that it wasn’t one body she had slept against. She was cocooned from both sides. A warm, hard body to her front and an equally warm soft body to her back. Just as strangely as the whole situation, there was a nagging sense of familiarity to the way both bodies held her. Like she was precious.

Omera took in a deep breath as her body began waking with her mind and that scent also was familiar, if strange. It was sitting in the back of her mind, and she wasn’t quite awake enough to open her eyes yet. But as if that deep breath was the impetus for all life to return to sharp focus, two sets of hands slid and wrapped around Omera. Two sets of lips pressed to the crown of her head and her shoulder. Two sets of deep, contented sighs echoed in the room and with the sounds of those voices, memory flooded back.

Din and Cara. She was with Din and Cara. That's why she felt so safe. Two of her closest friends. She was in bed with her best friends. Because they’d been drinking last night and had gotten rip riotously drunk since for once, she was going to get a day off work. None of them had been in any condition to drive her home to her rinkadink apartment in the seedy ghetto of Sorgan. So they’d had her stay the night. Now, she had not been so drunk that she blacked out, so she knew they didn’t have sex. Which was good. Well, appropriate at least. Good wasn’t really something she’d think about not having sex with the couple. Quite the opposite, if they invited her. But drunk sex wasn’t the way she would have wanted that to go.

Sighing herself, Omera wound on arms around each of them and pulled them in closer to her. They obliged by sandwiching her, each of them lifting a head to briefly kiss each other, then they were once again focused on her.

“Good morning,” she said to both of them.

Cara buried her face in Omera’s long dark hair and murmured something jumbled but sounded like it could have been a good morning.

Din on the other hand, waking more easily, chuckled and pressed another kiss to Omera’s forehead. “Morning, ‘Mera. Did you sleep well? Do you have a headache?”

Omera shook her head, stretching her legs out as she started waking more fully. “No, no headache. I’m hungry though,” she said as her stomach growled.

Both of her friends chuckled at the sound and both hugged her, each placed an affection kiss on her temples.

Din spoke first. “Well, it’s your day for food, Cara.”

Cara shook her head in Omera’s hair. “No, then you’ll have Omera all to yours and that’s not fair.,”

Din laughed and Omera enjoyed the way it rumbled through his chest into hers. “And how is me making the food any better?”

Cara’s arms tighten around Omera and her hands splayed over her abdomen, making Omera’s stomach flip-flop excitedly. “Well, then I’d have her all to  _ myself _ .”

Din poked Cara in the side and the other woman jumped. “That’s unfair.”

Cara batted his hand away from her side. “So was that.”

“You know, I could make breakfast,” Omera murmured, tilting her head back to look at them both. “I do know how to cook.”

“Well, how is that fair to you then? We’re the ones that smooshed you into bed with us,” Cara murmured into Omer’s hair again, this time taking the scent of her from the side of Omera’s neck. “We wouldn’t make you do that,”

“Speak for yourself,” Din muttered, wrapping his long around around both women and squeezing. “Omera’s food is amazing.”

Cara’s head popped up. “Wait, when did she--” Cara looked down at Omera, “When did you make food for him?”

Omera smiled a little at Cara’s indignation, noting the mischievous gleam in her eyes. “That last time I stayed over. You were gone when I woke up. Din said you had to go ‘qualify?’”

Cara looked at her blankly for a moment before her eyes cleared. “Oh, yeah. Yearly PT, that’s right. Okay. Well then I guess I’ll have to.”

Omera smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek before sitting up. The both of them let her do so. She loved that about them. They were so...sensitive to her needs. She looked down at Cara as Din sat up with her. “I’ll make breakfast then. Eggs? Potatoes?”

“Bacon? The pair asked in unison.

Omera laughed, crawling to the end of the bed. “Oh, I supposed, but I’ll leave it all for the two of you.”

She came around and kissed Din on the cheek and then to Cara, who sat up to receive her own kiss on the cheek. “Give me about twenty minutes and it’ll be ready.”

They both smiled and nodded to her then she headed out and down to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, true to her word, there was breakfast on the table when the pair came down the stairs. As she set the plate with bacon down toward their side of the table they both came around and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged them back then squirmed until they let her go and all sat down at the table.

All three of them had quite the appreciation for food, so none of them spoke for a while and it was in moments like this that Omera thought that the three of them just complimented each other so well. How many people could sit in silence with just one other person, much less two. It was calming and soothing and given what her day looked like, it was exactly what she needed before she left.

It was clear that something was on their minds though, after the first round of eggs and toast, and for them, bacon was eaten. They kept shooting glances at each other and their forks scraped on their plates more often then made it to their mouths. Omera twisted her lips to the side and put her fork down before she addressed them.

“Alight,” she said softly. “What’s wrong?”

They both look startled, then sheepish and after one last exchange of looks Din spoke first. “We wanted to talk to you about something. More, we wanted to ask you something.”

Omera tilted her head and picked her fork back up. She couldn’t help the anxiety that bubbled up in her chest at the ‘We need to talk’ phrasing he had used. That sort of talk always made her feel sick, but she ignored it and went on with the small smile and nodded at him encouragingly.

“You know that we’re poly,” Din said quietly, not quite meeting her eyes.

Omera nodded. “Sure. I’ve known both of you long enough to have figured that out.”

Din nodded and glanced over at Cara who took up the narrative. “Well, you know that we haven’t really had anyone we’ve cared enough about to want to be with as well.”

Omera nodded again, knowing that the couple had only been with each other since at least as long as her accident nearly two years ago.

Cara took a deep breath and shot one last look at Din. “We wanted to ask you, because we love you, if you would want to be with us. In a triad.”

Omer blinked a few times, placing her fork down again as she looked back and forth between the two of them. “Be with you. As a triad. As in I would essentially be dating both of you?”

Din nodded. “You know that we both love you, ‘Mera. We’ve told you that many times. What we haven’t told you is...we’re just as in love with you.”

There was a heavy silence that fell on the table. What did one say to that? Had Robert ever really been  _ in love _ with her? She knew he’d loved her, but they had never intended to have a child together. The only reason they had planned to marry when they both made it back to the states was for Winta’s sake and to appease his parents. No, no one had ever told her they were in love with her.

Omera cleared her throat and sat forward a little. “You both know I love you.” She looked at them both earnestly. “Am I’m not afraid to say that how I feel about both of you is less than platonic. I wouldn’t be remiss in saying that I have romantic feelings for you.” She took another big breath. “I’m not completely familiar with how polyamory works, and I don’t really think either of you mean this, but I have to check. This isn’t...this isn’t just something where we sleep together occasionally but just remain friends?”

Din looked a little stunned and Cara blinked a few times. “Like a unicorn? Are you asking if we’re asking if we want you to be our unicorn?”

Omera twisted her lips. “I think that sounds correct.”

Din shook his head. “No, we are not asking that you join us in bed but not in the emotional bond that we already have together. We want you to be in that emotional relationship with us.”

Car nodded in agreement. “We want you to be a third partner in a relationship with us.”

Omera looked back and forth between the two of them, the a slow, small smile formed on her lips. “Well that sounds reasonable.”

Din barked a startled laugh, and Cara pinched her lips together to hide her smile, but her eyes still crinkled.

“Reasonable, she says,” Din muttered. “Just reasonable.”

Cara snorted and turned her head to snicker. Omera smiled, happy that her little joke broke the tension between them. “Well, maybe a little more than reasonable.” Omera pushed the breakfast plates out of the way and laid her arm out toward them, her hand over for theirs. When they had both obliged her, she wrapped her fingers around both and look each of them in the eyes.

“I love both of you, so much. And I very much want to answer right now with a resounding yes because nothing would make me happier than being your partner.”

“But,” Cara said, her eyes going a little sad.

“But, there’s more than just me to consider.”

Din, who’s eyes also had a dimmed light in them, nodded. “You have to worry about Winta as well.”

Omera nodded. “Robert’s parents are extremely conservative. If they found out that not only was I dating  _ two _ people, but that one of them was a  _ woman _ , they’d never let me see her again.”

Cara cast her eyes downward. Omera immediately reached out to Cara with her other hand. “Cara, I love you. I love you so much but Winta...”

Cara shook her head and smiled at Omera sadly. “No, Omera, I get it. I really get it. I’m not upset with you. I’m upset with assholes who think that they have a say in who people love and are willing to use that to keep someone’s child from them.”

Din reached out and ran his fingers over her forehead to brush her hair behind her ear so he could see her face properly and the casual love between them made Omer’s chest tight. “I want to be with you,” she said softly. “I would love nothing more than to be with both of you. But Winta has to come first. She’s already been through so much.”

Din and Cara both nodded and Cara said, “We would never want you to feel like you had to choose between us and Winta. She comes first with us as well.”

Omera took a deep breath. “Well, speaking of Robert’s parents, I’m meeting with them this afternoon before my visitation with Winta. Apparently they have something they want to talk to me about.”

Din’s brows went up and Cara’s eyes got hard again. “Is that so?” Din asked.

Omer nodded. “They text me last night just before we actually got drunk, thankfully, so later this afternoon, I’ll need to head over there.” She paused moving her free hand to the both of theirs clasped around her other. “Can we talk more about this after I meet with them?”

They both smiled and nodded emphatically. “Absolutely.”

*******

Omera sat in the driver seat of her barely drivable car in the driveway of Winta’s grandparents house. Mansion was more like. Robert hadn’t exactly come from money, but his parents had made very good investments over the years and now they live in a specific kind of opulence that Omera could only dream of. At least they were able to take care of Winta more readily than she could.

All that being said, Omera was terrified. She was terrified that this time they were going to tell her that they were revoking her visitations. They could do it. They had full custody and given the events of the last two years, anything could possibly make them feel the need to do it. It was exactly as she’d told Din and Cara. These two people held all the cards in regards to her future life with her daughter. Though speaking of cards...

Omera looked down at the envelope next to her in the passenger seat. She slid the letter out to read it one more time to make sure it was real. 

_ Dear Omera Jones, _

_ On behalf of the State of Sorgan I would like to inform you that your request for a fingerprint card has been approved. Below are instructions on how to procure the fingerprint card for your use in job searching. _

The letter went on to tell her step by step on how to request a physical copy of a fingerprint card that would allow her to apply for the position at the rehabilitation center that she wanted desperately, not only to help recovering addicts but because it would solve all of her financial and emotional issues. And put her that much closer to having custody of Winta returned to her.

Omera nibbled on her lower lip before she shoved the letter in her purse and got out of the car. The door was opened by Robert’s mother before she was even up the first few steps. Omera felt her heart stutter to a stop, then into overdrive at the severe look on her face. Omera tried a smile.

“Good afternoon, Ida,” She said. “I hope you and Ed are doing well.”

Ida nodded. “Well enough. Come in, Omera.”

Omera bit her lip and stepped out of the last summer heat and into the cool air conditioned home. “Thank you,” she said as Ida closed the door behind her and turned to lead her into the living room. “How is Winta,” she asked as Ida gestured for her to sit on the decorative sofa across from Ed and herself in the parlor.

Ed smiled a little at her and nodded, as if to himself. “She’s fine,” he said. “She is finishing her homework and then she’ll be down. Until then, Ida and I wanted to talk to you.”

Omera nodded, clutching her worn-out purse until her joints ached. “Alright.”

Ed looked at Ida who’s face showed nothing what she felt in the moment then looked back at Omera. “Winta has indicated that she isn’t as happy here with us as she would be with you,” Ed began and Omera’s heart tried to beat its way out of her chest.

“Oh?” she said faintly.

Ed nodded and Ida reached to the table between then and lifted up a page that she handed to Omera. Omera took it and quickly read through the scrawling of an eight year old. It was very simple, but the point was that as much as she loved her grandparents and as much as she was thankful for everything they did for her, she desperately wanted to be with her mommy again. Omera blinked a few times before she looked back at them, and now Ida had a sympathetic look on her face that matched her husband’s.

“Omera, we’ve never really disliked you,” Ed began. “We’ve only ever been concerned for Winta’s safety. For some time there, she wasn’t safe with you.”

She felt a lump lodge itself in her throat and she had to swallow a few times before she could nod to concede his point.

Ed nodded. “Well, we’ve been watching you closely. I know that you are aware that we have a private investigator on retainer to keep and eye on you. We told you about it when we hired him.”

Omera flushed and nodded again.

“Well, Craben and his partner Stove have told us that there is perhaps a man in your life?”

Omera blinked. That was not a direction she thought they were going to go when they mentioned the PI they had hired last year to follow her around and make sure she was keeping her nose clean. “I...Din?” She asked, because that was the only man she could think of that she spent any amount of time.

Ed and Ida nodded together. “Yes. Craben told us that you have spent quite a lot of time with him, even spending the night on some occasions?”

Omera coughed as she realized why he was asking. “Ah, Din is a very good friend.”

“Good enough that you would have a serious relationship with him?”

“Ah...yes?” It wasn’t exactly a lie. They were very close friends before anything else, even regarding the conversation she’d had with him and Cara this morning.

Ida sighed and shook her head. “Ed stop beating around the bush.” She turned to Omera. “We would like to know if you are in such a relationship that you would want to marry this man in the future.”

Omers’s eyes went wide. “I...that is, we haven’t talked about anything like that.” No they’d only talked about her dating the  _ two _ of them.

“The question still stands. Can you see yourself marrying him? Are the two of you that committed to one another?”

“I...” Omera closed her mouth and thought about it very seriously because something in the tone Ida had made her think that her entire future hinged on her answer. If it came down to it, could she marry Din? She knew she loved him. Really loved him. She knew she really loved Cara, because in spite of what she told Robert’s parents, she would take both of them or neither of them. That was just how it was going to have to work.

“Yes...” she said slowly. “Yes, I love him. I think I can really see spending a very long time with him.”

“A lifetime?”

Omera pinched her lips together. “I can’t say that. I would do everything in my power to make a relationship with him work, but ultimately, I am not the only one in the relationship and he would have the option to leave if he wanted.”

Ida got that server look on her face again, but Ed patted her hand. “That’s a fair enough answer, Omera. I know that your sense of respect for the choices of others is one of the things that Robert liked most about you, and I respect that.”

Ida’s expression softened just the slightest. “But you would try to remain with him if it was healthy for both of you.”

Omera nodded. “Absolutely. Without question. I love him.”

Ed and Ida exchanged looks in a manner that reminded her disorientedly of Din and Cara this morning.

“In that case, we feel safe enough saying that if you were to enter into a marriage with him we would feel secure in knowing that Winta would be safe with you. As we understand it, he lives in a very nice neighborhood with lots of children.”

Omera went lightheaded for a moment. She hadn’t heard them right, had she? “I’m sorry, I..what?”

Ed smiled a little, his eyes understanding even as Ida’s were a little contemptuous. “We’re saying that we have seen the work you have put into your life. We have seen how hard you have worked the last two years to be the kind of parent Winta  _ needs. _ The only reason we aren’t quite willing to relinquish custody to you right now is you just don’t have the time for her with the jobs that you have right now. From what Craben has told us, Din is home much of the time and as I recall, Cara was in Robert’s unit. You told us she’d moved in with Din as a roommate when she came back from overseas?”

Oh  _ fuck _ they knew that Cara lived with Din. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, she can’t afford housing herself, so she pays part of the mortgage with Din.” Close enough to the truth.

Ed nodded. “That’s fine. We understand how inflation is and the economic climate is a lot harder for your generation than it is for ours.”

Wasn’t that the damn truth?

Omera took a deep breath and set the letter from Winta down on the table before she reached into her purse and pulled out the letter from the state. “If it helps, I’ve also been approved for a fingerprint card. As soon as I have a copy I can apply for a job at the recovery center that I’ve told you in the past I’ve wanted to do.

Ed’s eyes lit up at that and even Ida looked like she wanted to smile. Ed reached out for the letter and she handed it to him. He and Ida read it together and by the time they got to the end they were both smiling. “Omera, this is wonderful news,” Ida said. “I am  _ truly _ happy for you for this. I know you’ve worked so hard, and this is honestly, proof that we are making the right choice in letting Winta go back with you.” Ida paused as she handed the letter back to Omera. “I know I’ve been very hard on you. It’s my way to be hard and I won’t apologize for it. But I do not want bad things for you and certainly I want Winta to be happy and I know she’ll be happiest with you. I just want her to be  _ safe. _ ”

Omera nodded. “I understand, I really do. The both of you have only ever been fair. I...it’s not been pleasant for me, but I also want Winta happy and safe. And I understood before that I  _ wasn’t _ safe for her to be with. But I think I am now.”

Both Ida and Ed nodded. “We agree. So, once things can be arranged we’ll set a court date and have custody transferred back to you.”

Omera thought she knew how she’d feel when she finally heard those words, but nothing to prepare her for the wave of complex emotion that washed over her and the tears were falling down her cheeks before she even registered the prickling of them in her eyes. “I...thank you,” she somehow managed to get through her tears. “Thank you so...so much.”

“Mama?”

Omera’s head snapped toward the entryway to the parlor and in spite of the tears in her eyes and grinned wider than she ever had in her life and threw her arms open. Winta dashed over to her and threw her arms around Omera’s neck. Omera for her part wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her tightly. It was...the perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I said I'd be posting every 10 to 15 days. *looks at days* So that was a thing that didn't happen. The good news though, I'm posting all of the rest of it tonight~! That's the biggest reason for me to wait so long. I wanted to get everything edited so I could just get it all posted. And like...life happened. Like it does. Anyways, so yey~! Finished fic about to happen here~!
> 
> CW/TW: So there is some F/F smut and voyeurism going on in this chapter. I'll mark the scenes with '+' so you can skip over them if you like and not miss any of the plot, one at the beginning and end of the smut.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this and the coming chapters~!

“Thank you so much for your time and consideration,” Omera said into the receiver of her phone.

“Thank you, Ms. Jones. We look forward to seeing you on Wednesday for the interview. Have a good day.”

“Thank you. You as well. Bye.”

“Bye.” It was a short word, but Omera could swear that she heard a smile in the voice before the hiring manager rung off.

Omera made sure that the call really had ended before she squealed and kicked her feet happily.

“Did you get it?!” She heard called from the kitchen. Cara stuck her head out through the doorway grinning. “Did they schedule an interview?!”

“ _Yes!_ ” Omera squealed again. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Omera jumped up and skipped over to Cara who was wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. She threw her arms around Cara’s neck and kissed her soundly on the lips. Cara grunted in surprise when Omera collided with her but she was quite enthusiastic about accepting the kiss. Her eyes were slightly hooded when Omera pulled away. “I’m so glad for you, Omera,” she said, her voice a little husky.

+

Omera was only a little surprised at her reaction to the quality of Cara’s voice. Her stomach flipped a little and it was only this moment that Omera realized that Cara’s arm was wrapped around her securly, her fingertips just brushing the side of her breast. It was an innocuous placement, but just Cara’s proximity and the look of her eyes dilating and her breath coming just a little bit faster. The way her eyes followed the movement when Omera licked her lips. But she didn’t do anything. Cara stayed put, clearly wanting to move in for a kiss as her eyes remained focused on Omera’s lips.

Omera freed a hand from her embrace of Cara’s waist and moved it up to the side of Cara’s face before she leaned in and very lightly brushed her lips against Cara’s. Cara made a soft strangled sound before she increased the pressure of the kiss, tilting her head so that their lips were pressed more firmly together. Omera made her own sound of satisfaction and squirmed to press herself harder against Cara’s body. Cara turned so that she could fully embrace Omera even while she nibbled at Omera’s lower lip.

Omera parted her lips on a sigh and Cara licked her way into her mouth. Omera couldn’t help a moan as Cara’s tongue lightly touched hers. It lit Omera on fire the tiny spark that Cara’s obvious interest now turning into a sudden flaring bonfire. Omera’s hands started moving on their own. The one still wrapped around Cara’s waists began to roam over her back, sliding over muscle that moved over her touch as Cara’s own arms wrapped more tightly around her. The hand that Omera had placed on Cara’s cheek slid down and boldly ran over Cara’s breast, eliciting a sharp intake of breath that only goaded Omera on.

Cara’s hands moved down over Omera’s ass then down to the backs of her thighs before she pulled sharply and Omera was preforced to hop up and wrap her legs around Cara’s waist. “Fuck,” Omera sighed, then her mouth was back on Cara’s and she was kissing her with all the pent up passion she’d kept to herself for years while she locked her ankles behind Cara’s back. Cara turned and headed toward the sofa that Omera had been sitting on and dropped them both carefully onto. Omera moaned as it pressed Cara more firmly against her core.

“Jesus, Omera...” Cara whispered as the shorter woman started rubbing and writing against her. “How are you this fucking sexy?”

Omera couldn’t answer. She needed Cara to touch her, she needed to touch Cara. She was so full of so much emotion and tension and she needed this. She had never been shy about sex, though anyone who didn’t know her would notice. She was pretty certain Robert had thought she was a virgin when they had been together. The truth was, she had been with many people before she’d met Robert and had enjoyed every minute of it. It was the last few years that had been out of the ordinary for her and now that things were fitting into place, finally, God, she needed this.

Cara took one of Omera’s roving hands and pulled it away, pressing it into the cousins of the couch as she moved into a kneeling position. The hungry look in her eyes made Omera shiver and she reached out to try and pull Cara to her again. Cara smirked at her and ignored her reaching hands, sliding her own hands from Omera’s knees up her thighs, taking the hem of Omera’s sundress with with her until the skirt of the dress was gathered around her hips.

“Cara...” Omera whined. “You’re too far away.”

The smirk turned into a feral grin. “Am I now? And you want me closer?”

Omera pushed herself up and caught Cara’s lips with hers, nipping sharply at its softness. “Yes, I want you closer,” she murmured. “I want to feel you against me.”

Cara’s lips parted in a shuddering breath before capturing Omera’s mouth and pushing her back against the sofa cushions again. Omera slid her hands up Cara’s back, sliding under the tight, simple t-shirt. Cara’s mouth broke from Omera’s and she moved it down along her jaw one hand moved to the thin shoulder strap of the dress and slid it down over her shoulder. Omera shifted so she could slide her arm out of the strap and Cara took the opportunity to pull the dress down so it completely exposed one breast.

“Fuck, your tits are beautfiul,” Cara whispered before she was leaning down and taking Omera’s nipple into her mouth.

Omera’s breath hitched for a moment, then let out in a low moan while her hands thrust into Cara’s hair. “Cara! Oh fuck, keep doing that....”

Cara yanked at the neckline of the dress, causing a short ripping sound before her other breast was exposed and Cara had that nipple in her mouth. Omera’s clit throbbed as her arousal shot up higher and higher. She wasn’t sure she’d been this turned on in her life. She writhed, trying to find some kind of friction to ease the aching in her cunt. While she tried to find some relief, she tugged at the hem of Cara’s shirt and pulled until Cara was forced to break away so Omera could pull it completely off her. Her bra went next and then Omera’s hands were on her breasts.

“Have I ever told you how much I’ve always wanted my hands on these,” she whispered, stretching her neck so she could attach her mouth to Cara’s neck. “God, they’re perfect. Better than I imagined they’d feel when I’d touch myself when I was alone.”

Cara groaned. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come and we haven’t even gotten started, yet,” she kissed, sliding a hand down and straight into Omera’s panties and sliding right over the pulsing clit.

Omera damn near came right then. She was so involved in the feeling of Cara’s hand on her cunt that she didn’t realize Din had come home until she heard him say “Oh, damn...”

Cara lifted and turned her head the same time Omera turned hers. “Hi,” Cara said, her fingers dipping into the wetness of Omera’s cunt and sliding it back out and around her clit. “Have a good day at work?”

“The worst,” he said quietly, his eyes riveted on the pair. “But getting so much better.”

Omera opened her mouth to respond but then Cara slid a finger into her and all that came out was an inarticulate moan. “Care to join?” Cara asked instead.

“No,” Din said and Omera heard him moving around so that he could sit in the recliner across from them. “I think I’ll just watch.”

“Good,” Cara said, pulling her hand out of Omera’s underwear, causing her to whine. Cara popped a finger into her mouth and sucked on it as she slid it back out of her mouth. “I wanna taste her.”

Cara sat up again, and Omera whined again but Cara chuckled. “It’s okay, honey,” she said as she shifted off the sofa unto her knees and slid Omera around so she was sitting upright. As she pulled Omera’s underwear off and pushed her knees out she said, “I’m gonna take good care of you...”

And then she leaned in and swiped her tongue up the folds of Omera’s lips and another moan clawed its way out of her throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Din huffed. “Damn you both look so good...”

Omera opened her eyes and looked over at him. He was palming himself through his jeans, sliding his hand up and down even as the other one was swiftly unbuckling his belt. Omera whimpered to watch him so turned on. Cara brought her attention back to her as her tongue slid between her lips and slid up to swirl around her clit. Omera’s hand thrust into Cara’s hair again and she let out a long, low moan that ended on panting. She was so sensitive and she wasn’t sure if Cara was just that good--most likely--or if it had just been that long since someone put their mouth on her--probably also that-- but she almost wanted to pull away because it was so intense.

She opened her eyes again to see that Din had pulled himself out of his jeans and briefs and was jerking himself. Omera’s cunt twitched and pulsed, clenching around nothing and with Cara’s mouth sliding back and forth from her entrance to her clit, she was very quickly losing her mind. She kept her eyes focused on Din though, the way his hand pumped and twisted, the way he reached his other hand into his briefs to squeeze his balls and Omera couldn’t hold back her noises. She was so close.

Cara’s mouth moved to fully commit to Omera’s clit though and she slid a finger into her pulsating channel. When she crooked her finger forward and found her g-spot, Omera fell apart, crying out her orgams. Cara was still sucking and licking her as she came down and when Omera looked down at her, Cara was looking up at her and had her hand in her jeans while she moaned directly onto Omera’s clit.

Omera nearly screamed as she came again and distantly she heard Din groan and the soft sound of fapping got louder and made slick sounds.

Omera pulled at Cara, trying to pull her up to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. While their mouths were engaged, Omera batted Cara’s hand out of her pants and slid her own hand down to touch Cara directly. Cara cried out into Omera’s mouth and she swallowed the sound, carefully sliding a finger right into the slick depths of her cunt, and ground the heel of her palm into Cara’s clit. Cara broke the kiss to curse as she came all over Omera’s hand, her own fingers wrapping around Omera’s wrist as she rode the oragsm out.

Cara slumped a little when she came down from her climax and she sat back on her ass, turning to lean against the couch from her seat on the floor. “ _Damn_ ,” she said softly.

They all chuckled at that, all three of them blissed out.

+

*******

“So you had a bad day, Din?” Omera said, apparently recovering first.

“Nope. Had a great day. Never been so glad in my life that a target got away from me.”

Both Cara and Omera laughed. “I was just really excited,” Omera started. “I got an interview at the recovery center. And things kinda lead to here.”

Din waved it off. “It was beautiful to come home to and I hope it happens again. Very soon.” Then he sat up. “You got an interview? Then you got your fingerprint card?”

Omera smiled. “I don’t have the card yet. But I’ve been approved for it, so I called the recovery center and they went ahead and set up the interview anyway.”

Din tucked himself back into his briefs and jumped up. He stood in front of Omera and put her up and into his arms, noodlely limbs and all. “That’s fantastic!” He wrapped her legs around his waist and spun around in place with her. “I’m so excited for you!”

Omera giggled, holding on tightly to Din’s shoulders and waist. “I’m excited for me, too! Now I don’t have to get married!”

That stopped him, but it was Cara that spoke up from the floor. “What?”

Din kept hold of her but pulled his head back so he could look into her face. “What’s this about getting married?”

Omera shrugged. “Just something Robert’s parents said. They said that they would be willing to give Winta back to me if I married my ‘boyfriend.’”

Din raised his brows and looked down at Cara before he carefully turned and sat back on the sofa, Omera still in his arms. Cara climbed up next to them and they snuggled Omera between them while she pulled the straps of her dress back into place. Cara didn’t bother to put her shirt back on, instead, writing an arm around Omera’s waist, while Din pulled her legs over his lap. 

“Now,. start from the beginning.”

Omera settled against the two of them as she spoke. “When I went to see Winta today for my visitation, Robert’s parents wanted to talk to me, and they told me that their PI had noticed I was spending a lot of time around a man,” she gestured to Din, “And his roommate,” she tilted her head back to look at Cara. “They told me that the biggest reason they haven’t given Winta back to me yet is because there would be no one to take care of her while I was at work. So, they said if I were to marry my ‘boyfriend,’ they would feel more comfortable in letting me have Winta back. But, if I get this job, then I’ll be able to live off one job. Winta is in school all day, and the recovery center is known for having flexible schedules so that single mothers can be with their children.”

Din looked up and from the shifting in Cara’s posture next to her, Omera could only think that she had done the same. “But, they will absolutely give you Winta if you get married?” Cara asked.

Omera shrugged. “They didn’t really say it all definitely like that, but they pretty heavily implied it,” she said tilting her head back to look at Cara.

Cara looked down at her, smiling as she ran a hand over Omera’s long hair. “Well then, just to be safe, why don’t you marry Din?”

Omera blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You could marry me,” Din said softly, running his hand over the top of her foot. “Cara and I aren’t married and we never intend to marry. It’s just not the kind of relationship either of us wants with each other.”

Omera looked back at him, reaching to stop his hand. “But if you don’t want to get married...”

Din shook his head. “I didn’t say that. I said that I don’t intend to marry Cara. Marriage isn’t something I don’t want though. It was something I was looking forward to in the future.”

“Then why marry me?”

Din tilted his head to look at her like he thought she hadn’t thought that question through correctly. “Because I love you? ‘Mera, we both love you. We didn’t ask you to be our partner because we think you’re sexy, which you very clearly are. We very much love you.”

Omera shook her head. “Listen, I love both of you as well, but this is a serious decision to make. You can’t just turn around and say ‘let's get married.’ You have to plan things and rearrange lives. How can you want to do that?”

Din shrugged. “To begin with, there wouldn’t be much arrangement for us. We’d want to move you here because your apartment is shitty and you're paying almost double your rent because you’ve already planned to get a new place when you get a new job, so you’ve been going month-to-month. And there is plenty of room for you and Winta, even if you wanted your own room.”

“And there isn’t much to plan,” Cara continued. “We don’t have to have a traditional wedding since we aren’t a traditional family. We can find you a pretty dress, Din’s already got a suit. We’ll get you some flowers and we can just go down to the courthouse and do it.”

Omera pursed her lips. “That sounds expensive, and you both know I have no money to spare so you’re probably thinking you're going to pay for it all. I don’t really like that.”

“Omera, that’s how families work. They support each other. When you’re able, you’re going to contribute to the household, we know that because that’s part of who you are. We’re not even asking for that, but we know it’s going to happen and we can wait for it,” Cara said.

“Besides,” Din said. “You already do contribute to the household and you don’t even live here, yet. You cook for us just about every time you stay with us. And you came to take care of us that one time we both came down with the flu. You’re already part of our home, ‘Mera.”

Omera pursed her lips. “I don’t want to burden you.”

Cara and Din both sighed. “Omera,” Cara said softly, tightening her arm around her waist. “Even if you were a burden, which is stupid because you’re not, what makes you think we wouldn’t want that burden in our lives?”

Omera furrowed her brow. “Why would anyone want a burden?”

Din reached out and took her hand. “Is Winta a burden? Are we?”

Omera blinked. “No, of course not!”

“Then why would we feel any different about you?”

Omera twisted her lips to the side and rubbed her eyebrow. “I’m not that special.”

Cara tugged lightly on her hair, making Omera look back at her. “Don’t you think we get to decide that? Don’t you think we get to make up our minds about how we feel?”

Omera blinked a few times. “I...I mean that makes sense....”

Din nodded. “Good. So, ‘Mera.” Din turned his hand, still holding hers while his fingers now caressed the underside of her wrist. “Will you marry me?”

Omera stared at him steadily, looking for any indication that he was uncertain or uncomfortable with this and didn’t see anything. She tilted her head back and looked at Cara for the same. Din had smiled at her and when she looked back at Cara, so did she, her hand running over her hair slowly. 

Omera chewed on her lower lip for a moment and weighed her options. She knew she loved them both. She knew she could see a future with both of them, one that lasted the rest of their lives. Even with Winta. Winta already liked both of them on the few occasions she was able to meet them. There _was_ a future here. If they wanted her and Winta, she wanted them. She smiled slowly and nodded, strangely choked up in a way that she hadn’t expected. “Okay.”

Din’s smile split into a delighted grin. “Okay?”

Omera smiled back and she snuggled farther into Cara as she tightened her arm around her waist again. “Okay. Let’s get married.”

*******

Omera looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom of the Sorgan City courthouse. The face that stared back at her was a little more made up than she was used to. The eyeshadow was brighter and her eyeliner was just a little sharper, her brows arched a little more dramatically, and most of all her lips were the most intense red that she’d ever see on her mouth before. She narrowed her eyes at those lips.  
  


“I think I’m wearing too much lipstick,” she said softly. Cara met her eyes in the mirror. “Do you think I’m wearing too much lipstick?”

Cara tilted her head, her eyes focused on Omera’s lips. “I don’t think so, but it’s not how I feel right? It’s how you feel?”

Omera pressed her lips together and felt them slick weirdly. “I feel like it’s too much.”

Cara nodded and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser. “Fair enough, come here.”  
  


Omera turned and looked at her, waiting for Cara to give her the paper towel to blot her lips, but insead, Cara placed her hands on either side of Omera’s face and kissed her gently, keeping her lips tame in their movements. When she pulled away, her lips were slightly rouged and Omera grinned at her. “There, what do you think?”

Omera turned back to the mirror and noted that it did look a little less like it was caked on. “Yeah, but I think I don’t like how shiny it is. But that shouldn’t matter right? I mean...it’s a real marriage, of course, but it’s not that special right?”

She turned to look at Cara again who had her head tilted. “Is it important to you?”

Omera pressed her lips together again. “I...yes. Yes, it really is.”

Cara smiled. “Then it does matter. So come here and let me fix it.” Omera smiled again and moved closer. Cara placed the paper towel against her lips and used a brush to pat powder over the paper that covered her lips. When she pulled the paper towel away again, Omera turned and saw that her lips were now a matte red. She smiled happily at her reflection.

“It’s perfect,” she said softly as Cara came up behind her and hugged her. “Thank you.”

Cara kissed her cheek lightly. "You look beautiful. You ready?" 

Omera took a deep breath and nodded before they headed out. The wedding wasn't actually that special. Just standing in front of a judge who said words she didn't remember. What was special and what she would alway remember was the way Din looked at her. 

He didn't have eyes for anyone but her. The smile on his lips nearly split his face in half. The way her cheeks hurt, she likely looked the same. He looked so good in his suit of silvery grey. The judge instructed them to take hands and from that point Omera was on autopilot, saying the things she was supposed to all the while she tried to put everything in her heart into her eyes for him to see. This marriage wasn't planned and may never have happened, but that didn't change how she felt. She loved this man as much as she loved the woman who stood in as a witness. 

The kiss they shared at the end was the sweetest, most gentle kiss she'd ever received. She'd shared several with him as well as Cara but this one was special. 

When the ceremony was finished and it was time for the next couple Din, Omera and Cara moved toward the rest of their guests and everyone filed out of the room. 

"Mama! You look so pretty!"

Omera knelt down, taking Winta into her arms. "Thank you, baby. You look pretty, too. Did grandma and grandpa get this for you?" she plucked gently at the hem of the little baby blue dress Robert's parents had gotten for Winta. 

"Yeah! They let me pick it out!" Winta threw her arms around Omera's neck and whispered "Do I get to go home with you now?" 

Omera tightened her hold. "Not tonight, baby. Tonight is for me and Din to spend time with each other as a couple."

Winta pouted a little but nodded. "Okay. What about miss Cara?" 

Omera pulled away and brushed wintas bangs out of her eyes. "We're going to spend time with miss Cara too before we go to bed."

Winta nodded. "And tomorrow you're gonna come get me?" 

Omera smiled. "Yes, baby. Tomorrow afternoon and we're gonna start getting you moved into your new room, okay?" Winta smiled and nodded. "Good. Now let's go have dinner."

Omera stood and Winta took her hand as Robert's parents approached. Ed smiled broadly and pulled Omera into a gentle, polite hug. "I'm so happy for you, Omera," he told her as he pulled back, patting her hand. "You look beautiful. I'm so happy everything has worked out."

Omera smiled at him and nodded. Ida came up behind Ed. She had that perpetual tight smile but it seemed to reach her eyes this time. "I want you to know we're proud of you," she said. "The last two years have been hard on all of us, but I know it was very, very hard on you."

Omera nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. "It really means a lot. All of this. Thank you for coming."

Ed grinned and Ida smiled. "Let's all head out for dinner then, yeah?" Ed enthused. 

The debate about dinner had been between an elegant restaurant--Ed, Ida, Din--and a pizza joint--Winta, and by default Omera, and Cara. Winta, however, put forth a persuasive argument of 'because she likes pizza' and won Ed and Din over to her side. With the balance so shifted, Ida had to give in and they ended up celebrating at the best kept secret pizzeria in Sorgan. 

By the time they had finished dinner and talked and laughed it was late and Winta was nodding off. 

"We'll take her back and put her to bed now," Ed told her as he hefted the little girl into his arms. "We'll see you sometime tomorrow. Just text us when and we'll have her and the papers ready."

Omera smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss the top of wintas head. "Thank you, Ed."

Ed freed a hand long enough to pat Omera on the shoulder before he returned it to holding the girl and headed for the car. Ida came up after him, taking a deep breath to speak. 

"I am _truly_ happy for you, Omera. You should be proud of what you have accomplished. And I hope you and Din have a happy life."

Omera felt her lips tremble a little and she nodded, blinking back a few tears. She had never really gotten along with Ida, even when Robert had been alive. It just wasn't in the stars for them to be friends. But, these words meant so much coming from her because of that. 

Omera took Ida's hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Ida. We will be." Ida nodded, smiled her tight smile and followed her husband in the direction of their car. 

Once Omera saw their car appear and then turn another corner to disappear, she turned back to Din and Cara. She tipped up the side of her lips, matching both of their sly looks with her own. "Shall we go home?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are lovely, comments are amazing, and MOAR always inspires~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smutty, smuuuuttttttyyyyyyyy~! Wedding night with our trio. And this is NOTHING but smut. There is 100% no plot in this chapter. Feel free to skip over it if you like. Also, I think the chapter count is going to go up here since I decided to post this as it's own chapter. So we'll be seeing that in a few minutes, I'm sure.

They’d only left a few lights on when they’d left for the courthouse. One at the front door and one at the top of the stairs to the second floor. Omera was first through the door, followed by Cara. Once inside, Din slowly closed the door and locked it behind him. He watched Omera with dark eyes that seemed to be all pupils, full of hunger as he took her in. He put a hand out to her and Omera’s shook only a little as she put hers in it. She didn’t shake with nerves as she thought she might at this moment. She trembled with her own need for her partners.

Din pulled her in, right up against his body as he braced himself against the front door, his hands going to her hips as he tilted his head and drew her lips into a slow, sweet kiss. Omera felt Cara’s hands move up behind her, sliding along the zipper at the back of the dress. As she slid the tab down, Cara gently dropped her lips against the skin of Omera’s shoulders. Omera shivered as the skin of her back was slowly exposed to the cool air of the house, and then again by the touch of Cara’s fingers as she slid them under the open sides of the dress.

Omera’s hands went to Din’s chest, sliding her hands under the lapels of his blazer and pushing it off his shoulders. He let go of her hips long enough to let the thing fall to the floor behind him before they were back on her, this time her waist. Omera then went to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. Cara’s hands were completely inside the dress now and sliding around to Omera’s belly, her hands moving just under where Din’s rested.

Omera finally had the shirt undone and once more slid her hands under the fabric to push it off until his chest and shoulders were completely exposed for her to explore with her hands. She moved them over the alternatively smooth and scarred skin. Places where he’d been injured during his time in the military and in combat zones, and times when his attempt to find a bail jumper went awry. Her fingers traced each line and bullet hole until Din was shivering almost as much as she was. Under the dress, Cara’s hands were not idle. They slid up and down Omera’s abdomen, each time going up as high as Din’s hands allowed her and then lower, each time she reversed the direction.

Omera could feel an ache between her legs and she was growing slick as her arousal heightened. Then Cara’s hands firmed and she gently, but firmly, pulled Omera tightly against the front of her body. Omera broke the kiss with Din and turned her head so she could bring her lips into range of Cara’s who took the invitation. Omera’s hands stayed on Din’s chest though, her fingers still tracing the lines and planes of his skin. Din brought his mouth down to Omera’s collar bone. He nibbled and nipped gently at the skin there while he slowly started peeling the front of Omera’s dress down. She had to stop touching him as he pulled each of her arms out of the sleeves before she put one hand back on his chest. The other she slid around the back of Cara’s neck, holding her in place in case she got the idea to stop kissing her.

Cara wasted no time in sliding her hands up to cover Omera’s breasts over the lacy fabric of her strapless bra, now that Din’s hands no longer hampered her. She searched with her fingers for Omera’s nipples and Omera gasped when she found them, gently pinching them until they were pebbled and then gently rubbing her fingers back and forth over them. Each pass sent a little frisson of sensation through Omera, and she broke the kiss to gasp, then pant. Din was pushing the strap of her bra down over her shoulder as his lips moved across to her shoulder, and once the integrity of that bra cup went, Cara dipped her hand in and cupped her breast, teasing the nipple again, this time with her thumb.

Omera couldn’t handle it anymore and she momentarily disengaged with both of them so she could kick off her shoes and push the dress the rest of the way off before she turned and wrapped her arms around Cara’s neck to pull her in for a deep, hungry kiss. Din pressed up against her back, his hot skin pressed to hers as his hands moved around her ribs and up to her breasts, his fingers pushing the bra up so her breasts fell free of it and then his hands were on her, his fingers now toying with her nipples and his hips griding into her ass.

Cara’s lips were just as hungry on Omera’s and her fingers dug into Omera’s back and waist. Omera let her arms loosen and slid around to the back of Cara’s dress, her own fingers searching for a zipper and on finding it, drew it down until Cara’s breasts, confined by the tight bodice fell out into Omera’s hands. Omera gasped sharply again when Din’s fingers gently plucked at Omera’s nipples and Omera mirrored the motion on Cara.

“Fuck,” Cara hissed. It was the first thing any of them had said since walking in the house and it was a little jarring, but the arousal in Cara’s voice made it exciting.

Now it was Cara’s turn to kick off her shoes and let the dress fall to the floor. Her mouth was on Omera’s again, but it was fast and messy and she murmured, “I’m going to pick up her,” and a moment later, Din’s hands disappeared from her breasts. Cara’s hands slid down under Omera’s ass, and Omera gave a little hop before her legs were wrapping around Cara’s waist. Cara turned, and carried Omera off to the stairs. She was kissing Omera until she reached the first step of the stairs and then she had to be careful. Din shut the light off at the door.

Omera smiled coyly at him over Cara’s shoulder and he smirked back, pulling his shoes off and tossing them over his shoulder before he was following. They were in their bedroom shortly after that, and Cara put a knee on the bed before gently dropping Omera on her back. The room darkened for a moment as Din blocked the light from the top of the stairwell and then he was behind Cara, bumping into her with his hips and hands, hands moving all of her ass.

Cara laughed lightly, looking over her shoulder just as coly as Omera had. “You planning to do something back there?”

Din smirked. “You do have it sticking out in the air so nicely.” And then his hand came down on it with a satisfying smack and Cara gasped.

“Well then get to it,” she shot back.

Omera snickered at the by-play until Cara was hooking her fingers into Omera’s underwear and pulling them down her legs. As Cara stared at her with eyes dark with arousal, she parted Omera’s legs until her dripping core was exposed to the air. Cara leaned forward and dropped light kisses down on Omera’s stomach, then her low abdomen, and then she was sliding her tongue down over Omera’s clit. Omera gave a strangled gasp and her head tilted back. She thrust her fingers into Cara’s hair, gripping it gently and massaging her scalp.

The sound of jingling brought Omera’s attention back to Din and his slacks and briefs were sliding down his legs. He pulled at Cara’s thong, sliding it down her legs and Cara lifted each knee without pausing the swirling and flicking of her tongue. Just as Cara’s moved over Omera’s clit, Din slid into her. Cara moaned and the reverberation went straight into Omera’s clit and Omera let out a low, long moan, her fingers briefly tightening in Cara’s hair, only making her moan again.

The combination of sounds, Omera’s wet cunt under Cara’s mouth, and Cara’s slick noises as Din slid in and out of her only brought Omera to a heightened arousal she’d never known she could experience. This was nothing like what she’d ever experienced with Robert. The sex had been good, but this...

Omera gasped and moaned and she couldn’t stop herself, couldn’t stop the writhing her body had started so that Cara had to hold her hips down. Cara’s pace on her licks and sucks started to change as Din sped up his own pace, and then Cara was sliding a finger into Omera’s cunt. She started thrusting first with the one finger but shortly added the second, right around the time started thrusting hard. From then, Cara’s fingers fucked into her as the same time Din fucked into Cara, his push against Cara’s ass, forcing her to push into Omera at the same time.

Omera was close. She was so close, but she just wasn’t quite there. She squirmed, trying to find the friction she needed, and then Cara bent her fingers forward and pressed firmly at the same time she sucked at Omera’s clit. Omera’s back arched and she came with a silent cry, her lips forming an ‘oh’ and her entire body tighten as the wave rolled her over and over before letting her down finally.

As she finally opened her eyes it was to see Cara’s expression and Din pounded into her, her breasts swaying so nicely that Omera reached out and cupped one in her hand, moving her fingers around until she found her nipple and gently ran the pad of her finger back and forth over it as Din’s thrusts pushed her. Cara’s eyes squeezed shut tightly and her mouth hung open as her hands clenched on either side of Omera’s hips as she moaned low as she came.

Din’s eyes closed tightly as Cara’s body tightened around him and he slowed his thrusts. His face was beautiful as his face ran through expressions of pleasure and ecstasy while Cara’s muscles would be rippling and clenching around him.

As Cara came down from her orgasm, her expression turned from rapture to euphoria and she smiled as she opened her eyes and again and looked down at Omera. As Din disengaged from her body, Cara moved down so she could gently kiss Omera who’s hands slowly moved up her ribs. Cara rolled to the side to lay on her back next to Omera and Omera looked up to see that Din was still hard. Omera grinned at him as he crawled over her and kissed her.

Omera opened legs for him and reached between them so she could line him up with her entrance. Din slid into her in one slow motion, and Omera tilted her head back as her body welcomed him. “Fuck....” they said in unison, and Cara chuckled in Omera’s ear.

Din started a brutal quick pace with her, and Omera loved it. He pounded into her, bottoming out each time and she started working her hips in time with his so that their skin slapped together. Omera gasped and arched her back again as Cara’s mouth enveloped one nippled and slid her hand between Din and Omera’s bodies to slide her fingers against Omera’s clit.

Omera’s second orgasm slammed into her so fast she didn’t even realize it was coming and just as he had with with Cara, Din fucked her through her orgasm and it rolled her into a third that she hadn’t expected and fuck she loved these two. She loved them so damn much. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as Din shook over her and she felt a warmth spreading deep inside her. Omera wrapped her arms around Din and held him close as his own orgasm rocked through him and she kissed his temple. Then she turned her head and searched for Cara’s lips, which were right there waiting for her. Din drew out of her body slowly so he could roll to lay on his side on the other side of Omera and when the two women parted, he reached out and cupped Cara’s cheek. The three of them shared a gentle smile and they all held each other, and Omera had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are beautiful, comments are delightful, and MOAR always inspires us~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the meat of it~!
> 
> CW/TW: First, there is some M/F smut in this chapter, again, I'll put a '+' before and after so you can skip if you like.
> 
> Also, there is temptation of backsliding in this chapter. Omera talks about it a bit at the beginning of the chapter what happened, and then she remembers it later when she'd tempted. And it's not a situation where she's looking for it to be tempted. It's an accident.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy~!

Omera told herself not to squirm in her seat as the interviewer went over her notes. Every YouTube video she'd watched on interviews told her that she needed to appear confident no matter how she really felt. And squirming did not translate to confidence. 

The interview had gone fine, near as she could tell to this point. It was all the same questions. Tell me about a time you....and tell me about a time this....but she'd been warned that there was one question they were going to ask that made her exceedingly uncomfortable and it hadn't come up yet. She knew it had to be the next question. 

The interviewer, and older woman that she hadn't met when she'd been a patient here, sat back in her seat a little, placing her hands on the table between them. She took a breath and started speaking. “As I’m sure you’re aware,” She began, “We like to ask our interviews who were once patients, what brought them here. This is purely voluntary and does not affect our decisions to hire anyone. We only ask as a way to get to know you are a person better. I am the only person who will ever hear what you have to say, and I am not the person who decides if you get hired or not. I don’t even get asked my opinion on you as a person. My role in the interview process is to ask these questions,” she tapped the paper, “and record your response. We ask this question because we want you to remind yourself why you're here. Where you’ve come from and to make sure you still feel that conviction that you did when you decided to apply. Again, it is completely voluntary.”

Omera nodded, thinking carefully about her answer. It was easier to know that she didn’t have to answer. It hadn’t seemed like it was something they were legally allowed to ask, but she really wanted this job so she‘d overlooked it. But now she knew she didn’t have to answer, and answering or not didn’t affect any possible employment.

So she nodded again, and opened her mouth to speak. “I was injured while I was stationed overseas. It was within weeks of my daughter's father being killed in action. I had been distracted and I’d been injured because of it. It ended my military career. I was brought back to Sorgan for medical care....”

She continued the story, how they had given her opioids for the pain she’d experienced and that everyone seemed to think she was so sweet that if she was in that much pain that she could stand to have an extra dose  _ just this once _ . It had been rare in the beginning, but the longer her pain lasted, the less time she went between these “just this once,” times. She didn’t know someone could become addicted to prescription pills, but there she was, taking them like candy, even when the pain wasn’t that bad. Even when all she had was a headache.

It wasn’t until Omera had gotten the letter about her breaking her pain contract that things started to spiral. She wasn’t going to be getting anymore pain pills and she didn’t know how she was going to cope. Strangely, that only made her take them more quickly to the point where she woke up at the scene of a crash when she’d fallen asleep at the wheel. Robert’s parents filed for custody that day.

This recovery center was where she ended up once she’d been discharged and told in no uncertain terms that she would need to fix her mess before she would even be allowed to see Winta, much less apply to have custody released back to her. And so she had. She’d become a model patient. Not only did she get herself clean, she involved herself in the activities of the facility. She participated in everything she could because she needed the distraction. She needed to be distracted from the need to go back so that Winta would be in her future.

And it had honestly helped. The coping skills that she’d learned in this recovery center were skills that she still used to this day, communication skills that she learned that helped her deal with unruly customers at her other jobs, and other coworkers. And she just wanted to be in a place where she could do for others what someone had done for her.

The interviewer nodded through all of it. “Thank you for telling me. I’m glad that we were able to help you through that. And for what it’s worth, I hope you get the job.” She smiled gently at Omera.

Omera smiled back and nodded, feeling a little teary-eyed. “Thank you, ma’am. I do, too.”

Both women stood and they shook hands before Omera left and made her way back out to her car. She sat in her car for a while, processing. She hadn’t actually told anyone the story of her sordid past. Everyone who knew about it experienced it right along with her. It took more out of her than she thought it would, but she still felt good about it. She really did want this job.

It was the buzzing of her phone that broke her out of her revere. She picked it up as she turned the engine on and went through the notifications she’d missed while she’d been in her interview. She smiled at the ones from Cara and Din first hyping her up, then presumptively congratulating her one a wonderful first interview. They were too wonderful, honestly.

There was a text from one of her jobs that she was going to need to go in tonight, and that was sad because she’d planned to spend the evening with Din and Cara. But, she still had to make money.

Then there was a final text from an unknown number. It wasn’t often she got those but she tapped on it and got ready to type STOP so that it would unsubscribe her from whatever it was, but then she read the text.

_ I know what kind of relationship you really have, Mrs. Djarin. Or would it be Mrs. Dune? _

Below the text was a picture of Omera and Cara, in the women’s restroom on her wedding day, Cara leaning in to kiss her when they were fixing her lipstick. It was from the floor, so it wasn’t the best quality, but if you knew the two women, you’d know what they were doing. What...what,  _ how?! _

Omera stared at the phone for a long time, staring at the photo. She felt so...violated. She was in the women’s restroom, a place that was already a sanctuary for women when they needed it, but also that she’d been photographed kissing Cara, whom she loved as much as she loved her husband. And they were, what, threatening her? Was this...some kind of blackmail?

There wasn’t any other message than the one line and the picture, so who knew. But if they were...what was she going to do? She didn’t  _ have _ anything to give to a blackmailer. And Din and Cara only made enough to cover their bills with a little extra left over for little things like going to a nice restaurant occasionally. What was she supposed to do?

Omera tossed the phone into the passenger seat and engaged the engine before he reversed out of the space. She went straight home. As much as she wanted to get a drink. She’d learned that drinking had become a new slippery slope for her and if she started drinking because she was upset, it was only going to take her back down the path that her scripts had. So no drinking tonight.

She got home in record time, probably breaking several traffic laws on the way, but once she was inside, she leaned back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Omera? Are you home?” she heard Cara call from the kitchen. 

“Mama?” came Winta’s voice from the same place.

Omera smiled in spite of the anxiety she felt. She was home, she was with people she loved, and Winta was home with her. Nothing could hurt her in here, no matter what anyone tried.

“Yeah, I’m home,” she called back, pulling the strap of her cross-body purse over her head and hanging it on the coat rack. Winta darted out of the kitchen and attached herself to Omera’s waist as she started making her way into the living you. “Hey, baby,” she said softly, looking down on her daughter, and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “How was school today?”

Winta beamed up at her. “It was really good. I got to tell my friends that I get to live with my mama again.”

Omera’s heart swelled and she reached down to scoop Winta into her arms for a hard hug for a short moment. Winta was really too big to hold and carry anymore, but Omera could manage a bear hug. “I’m glad, baby.” She put the little girl down and rubbed her head affectionately.

Cara popped her head out and smiled as she came into the living room, dressed in her fatigues. “Hey you,” she said and came over to kiss Omera. Omera smiled at her and gave her a quick peck as she was pulling away.

Winta had been surprisingly okay with the arrangement. The three of them had all thought it would be better to explain the situation to Winta than to try and hide it from her. It wouldn’t be fair to Winta to lie to her and it would be stressful for them to try and keep their relationship a secret from her. Winta wrapped her arm around both their waists for a moment, having fully accepted Cara as one of her parents as easily as she had Din, and then she dashed off, citing that she had homework to do.

Cara grinned at the little girl as she ran off. “I promised her I’d get her ice cream on my way home for tomorrow if she did her homework.”

Omera grinned at her. “Just her?”

Cara chuckled and leaned in for another, less chaste kiss. Omera lightly trailed her fingers over Cara’s cheek before sliding them down to her neck and holding her close there. Cara’s tongue slipped out to run along the same of Omera’s and Omera enthusiastically parted her lips, moaning softly as Cara’s tongue touched hers. She let Cara kiss her for a long moment before she reluctantly pulled away. “You have to get to work,” she said.

Cara sighed. “I do. But I’ll see you tonight, alright, and you can tell me all about the interview in the morning.”

Omera grinned. “Of course.”

Cara leaned in for one last kiss, then headed off to the front door. She picked up her rucksack and smiled before she headed out. Omera’s smile didn’t falter until Cara was in her car and heading down the road. She was going to have to tell her about the text, she knew. But not before work. Cara’s job was stressful enough, Omera didn’t need to worry her more.

Instead, she went into the kitchen and started working on dinner for everyone. It was going to be an easy spaghetti night. Cara wouldn’t be back until late, so that would hold for her easily enough. Din would be home in a couple of hours and he, Omera and Winta would all sit down for dinner. Just like a family. It was still a whirlwind to realize that her family was now more than just her and Winta. There were other people to consider, and honestly, she was so happy about it.

Din arrived home just in time for dinner to finish and the three of them did have that family dinner and after Omera put the leftovers in the fridge, with one tupperware specifically for Cara. Then it was bedtime. Winta was washed and changed and ready for bed by the time Omera had finished cleaning the kitchen, and she was ready for their nightly reading.

This was something that Din had thought of. Winta would pick a book and they would read from it, he and Omera (and Cara when she was home) Would take turns reading to her. Winta’s favorite what when Din read though because he would act it all out as he read it to her. Right now, being an excellent example as he read. He had one of Winta’s pillows wrapped in one of his arms as he read and he swooped the book around like he had a sword and was fighting to protect what turned out to be a very special child. They pretended the child’s name was Winta and it tended to get very interactive. Winta loved it, and it made Omera love him all the more that he engaged so much with a girl that wasn’t his own child.

It was later than usual for Winta to get to sleep and by the end both adults were tired, so simply retreated to their room. They changed for bed in silence and slipped into bed and turned out the lights. Omera didn’t even realize it was unusual until Din said something.

“You’ve been really quiet tonight,” he said into the darkness as they lay side by side. Omera blinked a few times and opened her mouth to respond but didn’t know what to say. “Did the interview not go well?” He asked finally.

Omera took in a deep breath. “No it went fine. It was just the first interview so I don’t know what will happen next, but I think it went well. They’ll be calling for second interviews by the end of the week.”

She could hear Din shifting, maybe nodding his head. “That good then.” Another long pause. “Then what’s wrong?”

Omera tried to hedge a bit. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Din sighed. “Omera, I’ve known you for a long time. I’ve known you since I met Robert. I know when your smiles don’t quite reach your eyes, or when your laughs are forced. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Omera nibbled at her lower lip for a moment before sighing. “I got a really upsetting text after the interview.”

“Who was it from?”

“I don’t know,” she said, shaking her head. “It was an unknown number. But it said that whoever sent the text that they knew the true nature of my relationship with you and Cara, and then they sent me a picture of Cara and I kissing in the bathroom at the courthouse. Like they’d slipped a camera under the door or something.”

Din shifted next to her and the bedside lamp clicked on. Omera blinked her eyes a few times only to find Din practically on top of her. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Omera shook her head. “There wasn’t a time I could,” she said. “First I had to see Cara off to work, then make dinner, then put Winta to bed. Besides which...there isn’t anything I can do about it.”

“And yet, you’ve been upset all night about it.”

Omera was quiet, averting her eyes from Din’s dark ones. “Well, I suppose. It is upsetting, really. I feel violated mostly. That was a special moment for Cara and I and someone just took a picture of it from a disgusting angle and then decided it would be a good way to threaten me. At least I assume they’re threatening me. They haven’t said anything explicitly or asked me for anything, but it feels threatening.”

Din sighed and propped his head on his hand as he looked down at her. “And you thought this was something that you needed to deal with on your own.” It wasn’t a question.

“I...” Omera flushed. “Yes.”

“‘Mera...you’re not alone anymore, you know. You have me and Cara to unload yourself on. We asked you to be our partner, not just someone who shares our bed. That means that we’re  _ your  _ partners, too.”

Omera continued to avert her eyes. “I know.”

“Do you?” he asked sardonically. “You’re sort of acting like you can only depend on yourself. I’ve had to drag this whole thing out of you like pulling teeth.”   
  


Omera brought a hand to her face and rubbed it over her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, exactly??” That sardonic tone way back. “For not thinking to include Cara and I in your troubles or for getting caught thinking that way?”

Omera twisted her lips a little and tried to glare at him, but he was grinning at her. Omera rolled her eyes and rolled over.

“Getting caught would be the answer, then.”

She tried to ignore him but then he was wrapping himself around her, his arm coming over her waist and his leg making it’s way between hers. “I’m not mad, ‘Mera,” he said.

“I know. That’s the annoying part. Normal people would be mad.”

She felt his chuckle go through here more than heard it. “That’s fair. But I was under the impression we all knew I wasn’t normal.” He paused. “Now when Cara finds out you didn’t tell her, she’ll be pretty upset.”

Omera sighed. “I was just getting home and Cara was basically on her way out the door. I didn’t want her to worry about it.”

Din shifted so he could put his chin on Omera’s shoulder. “Well, you should probably tell her at your first opportunity.”

“I don’t want to worry her,” she said again softly.

“And hurting her would be preferable?”

Omera blinked. “What?”

Din sighed. “‘Mera, Cara is going to be hurt that you didn’t tell her. She’s going to think you don’t trust her.”

Omera turned back and he made way for her to look at him. “But that’s not what it is at all!”

Din nodded. “I know, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. We are partners ‘Mera,” he repeated. “We support each other, even if it’s going to worry the other person.”

Omera wasn’t so sure about that and it must have shown on her face because Din sighed and continued. “Flip the tables and think about if it was one of us that didn’t tell you something because we didn’t want you to worry. Or Winta didn’t tell you something because she didn’t want you to worry.”

And she did think about it and oh...yes that would hurt wouldn’t it. She would have been badly hurt. She would have thought that they didn’t trust her. That she wasn’t important enough to share their troubles with. That look must have dawned on her face because Din nodded.

“Exactly. So you need to tell Cara when she gets home in the morning, okay?”

Omera nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Din shook his head. “I know you and Robert didn’t have a conventional relationship. You weren’t truly partners. I get it. It’s taken Cara and I a long time to figure as much out as we have and we still don’t get it right. It’s new for you and now you have to figure it out with two people with two different personalities.”

Omera bit her lower lip and nodded. She reached out a hand and rested it against the side of his face. “You know I love you, right?”

+

The smile that broke out over his lips was beautiful and he nodded, leaning in to kiss her. “I know,” he said when he broke the kiss. He started to pull away, but Omera pulled him back, wrapping him in her arms as she kissed him again. Din sighed as he settled against her. Omera rolled fully onto her back, taking him with her.

Din didn’t hesitate, he followed her, bracing himself with an arm on the other side of her as she wrapped herself around him, pulling him between her legs as she shoved the blankets out of the way. Din settled himself against her, taking his time kissing her. It drove her nuts when he would do that. Slowly make her wild. But it was so good when she finally came. It just wasn’t what she wanted right now. She was aching for him now and she wanted him  _ now _ .

Omera brought her knees up, the hem of her nightie creeping up her thighs so that he was pressed directly into her naked cunt. Din groaned against her mouth and he ground his quickly hardening cock into her.

“Fuck, ‘Mera, I want you,” he whispered as his mouth moved over her jaw to her neck.

“Take me,” she whispered back, dragging her nails lightly down his back.

She felt Din shiver as her nails moved along his skin and he reared back, sitting up so he could tug the nightie over her head. When she was free of it, she went for his sleep pants, shoving at them with hands and feet as she did everything she could to get him inside of her that much more quickly. Din started to shift away, maybe to move down her body and tease her, but she wasn’t having any of that tonight. 

“Din,” she whined, pulling him against her body. “I need you now, please....”

Din drew her mouth with his and squeezed a hand between their bodies, his fingers sliding through her folds and finding them slick with her arousal. He groaned before he pulled back, sliding his cock between her folds to cover himself in her slick before he lined himself up with her and pressed in slowly.

She moaned softly, arching her back a little as he made the smooth slide in. She usually let him stretch her out before he slid into her, but the sharp pinch of tightness was exactly the sort of thing she wanted right now. She let her hands move around his shoulders and down to his chest as he waited for her to adjust but she was impatient and she scraped her nails down his chest. “Din...please move.”

He didn’t make her say it again. He sat up so that he could rest his hands on her bent knees and started a fluid rocking that took him in and out of her in shallow thrusts, teasing her right at the opening of her cunt. God, the friction was amazing. She could already feel her body tensing in response to an quickly approaching orgasm. She tried to pull him close to her so he’d sink deeper into her body, but he only smirked at her and refused to budge from where he was. It was maddening the way the head of his cock just grazed that place inside of her that made her want to scream. It was starting to cause a tingling on her toes that was the warning sign just before her orgasm swept her up over the crest.

She heard Din groan above her before he was moving forward to lay over her and sank deep inside of her. She echoed his groan and her arms and legs wrapped around him. The shallow thrust became deep and long, with an edge to them each time he bottomed out and Omera was thrown headlong into a second orgasm that had Din swearing and thrusting erratically until she felt him twitch inside of her. Din held himself there as he came and Omera rubbed her hands over his back and shoulder soothingly as she slowly drifted down from her orgasm. 

Later Omera would think they both dozed off at the same time, with Din still inside of her. That was how Cara found them anyway. She arrived home late and slid into the Alaska king with them, wrapping her arms around both of them as she fell asleep so that when Omera woke in the morning, the three of them were piled against each other and a warm huddle that warmed her heart as much as it did her body. 

+

*******

  
  


Cara looked down at the text, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the phone. "What kind of sick fuck...?" she asked as she carefully put the phone down. 

Din picked it back up with a sigh but it was Omera that answered. "I don't know for certain," she said, "but it would have to be someone who had something to gain from this. I must be the target if I got the picture." 

Din read the message again aloud then speculatively. "Well, it's clearly blackmail." He said. "And there's only one way to deal with blackmail." He handed Omera her phone back. "You have to report it to the police." 

"What?!" Cara and Omera chorused as they stared at him. 

Din tilted his head. "You can't pay whoever this is. They'll just get greedy and ask for more money. If you report it to the police, they can subpoena your phone records and find and arrest the blackmailer.”

Omera stared at Din. “How can you be okay with this getting out?”

Now Din stared back at her. “With what getting out?”

Omera clamped her mouth shut and looked away.

“Omera?” Cara said, softly.

Omera stood up abruptly. “I’m sorry. I just...I need a minute.” And she dashed away to the closest room she could be alone in, specifically the downstairs bathroom.

With a long sigh, Omera closed the door behind her, then belatedly turned on the light. It was bright and harsh, and she blinked a few times before her reflection resolved itself into something recognizable. She ran her hands over her face a few times before stepping toward the sink. She was getting a headache. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror, then to the side to the medicine cabinet. There was probably some aspirin in there. She’d just take a couple and wash her face and go back out there to think rationally. 

Because of course, she wasn’t trying to hide her relationship with Din and Cara. It didn’t matter if anyone knew. They weren't doing anything illegal. It was just a forced habit from having had to cater to Robert’s parents for so long. It was hard to remember that she didn’t have to anymore. She was going to have to go out there and apologize for her knee-jerk reaction. None of this was their fault.

Omera sighed and opened the cabinet, her hands shaking just a little from the release of tension in her chest. She rooted around, looking at the labels briefly for the tylenol. She stopped with her fingers on a red-caped bottle.

Hydrocodone.

As if she was in a dream, Omera gripped the bottle in her fingers and took it out of the cabinet. She stared at it, at the label for a long time, her fingers stroking the word, the red cap, the doctor’s name. Din’s name. From when he’d injured his back, years ago. She looked at the date. Two years ago. A few months before her accident.

  
  


She didn’t even remember the event itself. She just...woke up and she was in her car, the engine crushed up against a tree. She didn’t even remember getting in the car. She knew what she had been doing. Given the time of day, she had gone to pick up Winta from school. It was a miracle she’d survived. But most of the damage had been on the passenger side of the front end, where Winta would have been sitting if she’d already picked up her.

Robert’s parents were the emergency contact for Winta, and when they found out what had happened, they’d called child protective services, and that was the beginning of all the shit she’d had to drag herself through to get to where she was now. Now she was with people she loved and she had Winta back....

Omera depressed the lip of the bottle with her thumb like she was still in that dream, and her forefinger turned the lid enough to get past the lock....

Omera came back to herself in an instant. “Fuck!” she hissed and dropped the bottle in the sink. The red cap popped off and pills went all over the sink and counter. Omera stepped back into the wall and turned away, keeping her eyes averted from the temptation while she batted around for the door handle. It opened just as she found it and it was yanked out of her grasp.

“‘Mera?”

Omera scooted across the wall out the door and into Din’s arms. He must have looked over her shoulder to see what had happened because she cursed. “Fuck, ‘Mera...those...fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ve got it,” Cara said, her clothing brushing against Omera’s arm as she passed them to go into the bathroom. Omera heard pills dropping back into the bottle briefly before Cara was brushing by again. She pressed a kiss to the top of Omera’s head as she passed. “‘Sokay,” she murmured as she gave Omera a half hug. “I got it all.”

Omera nodded as she shook in Din’s arms. “CVS has a drop-box for unused medication,” Din said over her head.

“Got it,” Cara said as the sound of keys jingled. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” And then she was out the door.

Omera held tightly to Din for a long time, soaking in the soft strokes of his hand on her hair and the soft words of apology he whispered in her ear, and slowly her shaking stopped. When she thought she was ready, she gave his arms a little resistance and he opened his arms. Din tilted his head so he could look down into her face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Omera nodded, sniffling a little. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m so--”

“No,” Din interrupted, shaking his head.

Omera looked up at him, her trembling threatening to come back. Din put a hand on each of her biceps and gently shook her. “You are not at fault here, do you understand?”

Tears threatened as Omera opened her mouth. “But--”

Din shook his head. “No. You’re not at fault. I didn’t even remember those were in there since we don’t use this bathroom. How could I expect you to know they were there and be ready to face something like that?”

“But I was looking...”

“For what?”

Omera blinked the tears back as best she could. “I had a headache and I was looking for tylenol.”

Din nodded. “So not for narcotics, right?”

Omera nodded. “I just wanted to get rid of my headache so I could think properly again.”

“Exactly. You weren’t looking to get high.”

Omera shook her head violently. Din pulled her back into his arms before leading her over to the sofa, sitting them both down on it as Cara came back through the front door. Omera blinked at that as Cara dropped her keys on the table and moved in to sit on the other of Omera. How long had Omera just stood there in Din’s arms?

“What are we talking about?” Cara asked as they all three settled in.

“That Omera wasn’t looking for pills to get high on,” Din supplied. Omera steadied herself for whatever Cara would say.

“Well of course, you weren’t,” Cara said looking down at her. “How would you even know they were there? Those from when Din busted his knee up. That was before we even knew what was going on. How would you even remember that much less that they were in there?”

Omera blinked a few times, then gulped. “But...but I opened the bottle.”

She could feel Cara nod where she’d settled her chin on Omera’s shoulder. “Alright. Sure. Fine. You opened the bottle.” She paused for effect. “Did you take any of the pills?”

“No!” Omera cried, shaking her head violently again. “No, I didn’t! I swear!”

Din and Cara both tightened their arms around Omera. “Babe, it’s alright,” Cara said softly. “We believe you. We  _ know _ you. We  _ know _ you wouldn’t backslide like that. You’ve worked too hard and you’ve gained too much to risk losing everything again.”

“We believe  _ in _ you as much as we believe you,” Din said. “So, you got a little lost in the moment. That’s not a mistake. A mistake would have been hiding the pills for a ‘just in case,’ situation. Which is what I did, when I didn’t finish the pills. I know better now. I didn’t then.”

“Another mistake we made was not going through the house after your accident. We went through our medicine cabinet, but we didn’t go through the rest of the house. We’re going to fix that today.”

Omera bit at her lower lip for a moment before she nodded once. And then she took a deep breath and said. “And then we’re going to go to the police station and report the blackmailer.”

Both of her partners drew away from her a little to look down at her. “If you’re comfortable with it,” Din said.

“Now that I’ve had time to think about it, I agree with Din,” Cara said after a moment. “But I don’t want you to do anything that you think is going to hurt you.”

“Me either,” Din said after a slight hesitation.

Omera nodded again. “I agree. It’s the only option. Giving into a blackmailer never works out in anyone’s favor.”

“It’s true,” Din said. “Do you want us to come with you?”

Omera opened her mouth to say yes, but then thought better of it. “Actually...I think I need to go alone.”

“Will that be okay for you?” Cara asked. “We don’t want you to feel alone.”

Omera smiled tightly. “No, I won’t feel alone. I just...I need to start doing things on my own. You both have always done things for and with me. I just...I need to feel like I can do something for myself right now. Just to...just to remind myself that I am still strong enough to do things.”

“And not taking those pills isn’t being strong?” Din asked.

Omera shrugged. “I was still tempted. No. I need to go out on my own feet. Be my own person.”

Both partners hugged her tightly for a moment, then seemingly hesitant, drew away from her. “Alright,” Cara said, scooting away a little. “Then while you do that, we’ll go through the house.”

Din nodded as he scooted away as well. “We’ll have the house cleared before you get back.”

Feeling a little bereft without them spooning her, she nodded slowly. “Yeah. That’ll be best.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

Omera took a deep breath, shaking herself out of the melancholy she suddenly felt. “Alright.” She stood and moved to the front door where she kept her purse. “Now is as good as time as any. I’ll get going then.” She looked over her shoulder at Din and Cara.

Their smiles looked a little forced, but warm nonetheless. “Good luck,” Din said and Cara nodded.

Omera pressed her lips together. “Okay. Thanks.” And she went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos give us hope, comments bring us joy, and MOAR always inspires us~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY~! The HEA~! Because I literally can't write anything else. I always have to have a HEA. This was a long long ride for me, and I know it seems abrupt at the end, but trust me, it was a super long ride. I do hope you've enjoyed this little story
> 
> If there are any tags I missed, or if there is anything I bungled as far as addiction and recovery go, PLEASE feel free to email me privately and let me know. I did work really hard on this, but it's not something I personally experienced and I wouldn't want to invalidate anyone's experience in something like this. I'll put my email in the end notes in case you need it.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this, and I really, really hope you enjoyed it~!

“Well that didn’t take long,” the detective said, coming back into the conference room they had left Omera in to look into the information they’d gotten from Omera’s phone.

Omera blinked up at the man. “What do you mean?”

Detective Mayfield sat down across the table from her. “Do you know a Caben and a Stoke?”

Omera blinked as she looked down at the photo the detective slid over to her. The man in the picture was Caben. The assistant to the PI, Stoke. The one Robert’s parents hired. “I...yes, I know them.”

Detective Mayfeild nodded. “I thought you might. We’ve had several victims come in because of blackmail texts they’d gotten from this Private Investigative office. Caben Ali has tried this several times in the past few days. Stoke Cordero is cooperating with us to find him. He’s taken off somewhere, apparently aware that all of you have come to us. What’s important here though, is the fact that you’ve come forward. Things don’t tend to go well for people who try to appease a blackmailer. Things go much more smoothly when we are aware of everything.”

Omera bit her lower lip. “Oh. Well...at least I’m not the only one, I guess,” she said.

Detective Mayfeild nodded. “Exactly. When we catch him, we will need testimonies to prosecute him, but, that will be something we can talk about later, if it’s alright that I contact you when we do.”

Nodding, Omera said, “Of course.” So, she didn’t have to deal with it now. It would come up in the future, but that was Future Omera’s problem. Right now...she was just going to get through the rest of this day. “Thank you for everything, Detective,” she said finally.

The detective shook his head. “No, thank you, Mrs. Djarin. The more evidence we have on this man the better so we can stop him from doing it to anymore people.”

Omera pinched her lips together, and it wasn’t until this moment that she realized why exactly she had to do this, regardless of consequences. She wasn’t the only one being harassed by this person. And the next person he could blackmail might have more to lose. She didn’t. Not really. There was nothing wrong with her relationship with Din and Cara. No one could do anything to prevent her from being with them and having Winta back, too. Someone else...could lose all of that and more. It wasn’t her place to judge whether they deserved it or not. She knew she didn’t. She’d have to assume no one else did either.

So Omera nodded and shook hands with the detective before standing and making her way out of the police station. She took a deep breath, taking in the clean air along with the realization that while she had almost slipped, she hadn’t. And the whole time, Din and Cara had been with her. They hadn’t accused her or judged her. They had understood and had held her through her tears and panic until she was calm enough. In all the time she had been with Winta’s father, never once had she felt safe, or secure in the knowledge that he would be there, no matter what happened, or what she did. She had _thought_ she could trust Din and Cara like that.

Now she _knew_.

And she knew what she needed to do. She needed to fully commit to them in this relationship. It hit her all at once to realize that to this point...she hadn’t really been committed to them. Not really. They had been her friends, two friends she loved very dearly, and very quickly, she had been in a relationship with them, and then married to them, and then there was settling Winta into their family. But...she hadn’t committed to _them._ To either of them. She loved them...but held herself apart from them...because Winta came first. Winta would always come first, of course, but there was room in her heart for all three of them. There was room to be present for all three of them. It was time to stop focusing solely on just Winta and how to take care of her, and focus on relying on her _partners_ the way she needed to, and they needed her to.

Omera went down the steps from the station quickly as she could to her car and got in, trying to think clearly what she needed to do. She needed...something. A gesture. She needed to show them, so they would know, without a doubt that she was completely, irrevocably, committed to them.

  
  
  


*******

Omera’s eyebrow twitched as she stabbed her finger at the little green bastard bird on her phone in Winta’s hand.

“Mama, hitting the wrong button isn’t gonna make you right all of a sudden.”

Omera rolled her eyes and stopped trying to beat the little linguistic bird. “He’s just not listening to me,” Omera told her as she glanced back at the book on Alderaanian braiding.

“He’s listening just fine, Mama. You’re just distracted.”

Omera sighed, then huffed to blow her bangs out of her face. “I can’t help it. I need to learn this all so quickly.”

Winta turned a little but didn’t dislodge her mother’s hands from her hair. “Why do you have to learn them at the same time?”

Omera sighed again and went back to finish the brain in Winta’s hair she was working on. It was one slightly more complicated than the one she’d already plaited into her own hair. She was working her way up through levels, and felt it would be better to try leveling up on Winta before trying to do it on her own hair.

“I don’t know, Sweety. I just feel like I’ve lost a lot time, is all, and I want to catch up.”

Winta turned slightly. “Mama. You have time. We’re happy here, together, right? All of us? You, me, Din and Cara? We’re a family right?”

Omera blinked a few times, her eye stinging a little. “Do you feel that way, baby?”

Winta smiled and nodded as much as she could with her hair still in Omera’s hand. “I do, mama. Don’t you?”

Omera met the girl’s smile with her own and let her hair fall loose again to wrap her arms around her. “Yes, baby, I do.”

The two cuddled for a little while before there was a tapping on the door frame to Winta’s bedroom. Omera turned along with Winta and they both smiled to see Din and Cara standing with them, though Omera noted that their smiles looked a little strained. Omera turned back to the girl. “Well, it looks like I’ve kept you from your homework long enough. Thank you for playing with braiding with me.”

Winta giggled as Omera nuzzled her, then jumped up and moved over to her desk where she pulled out her school bag. Omera for her part stood and picked up her things before moving out into the hallway with the other two. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly, leading them a little way down the hall from Winta’s room.

Din motioned for both Cara and Omera to follow him as he opened the door to their bedroom and went in. Omera was the last in and she closed the door behind her. If Din and Cara didn’t want to say it where Winta could hear it must be serious. He held the book on Alderaanian braiding close to her chest as she asked again, “What’s wrong?”

Din and Cara exchanged looks in a move that was very familiar now. They wanted to talk about something they had already talked about. “We wanted to know...are you happy?” Din asked.

Omera furrowed her brow and shook her head. “What?”

“Are you happy?” Cara repeated for Din. “Here, with us. In this partnership.”

Omera blinked. “Yes...of course I am. Why are you asking that?”

Din and Cara shared that look again, and Omera was going to have to talk to them about that because it was going to get old someday. “Listen you two,” she began, but then Din interrupted her.

“Omera, we don’t want you to be unhappy. If you aren’t happy...we don’t have to do this.”

Omera blinked again. “Do what? What the hell are you talking about?”

Cara sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, looking down at her shoes. “Omera, the other day...it was clear you were unhappy about...something. We think it might be that you're unhappy with us.”

Omera stared for a long moment. Long enough that both Din and Cara started fidgeting, something neither of them typically did. Omera didn’t really want to make them uncomfortable or self-conscious, but whatever they thought they were talking about didn’t make any sense to Omera. “I’m sorry, I’m going to need you to be a little clearer in what you mean,” she said. “What makes you think I’m unhappy about anything?”

Din sighed, running his hand over his face. “We’re not trying to say that you did anything wrong, but you were tempted--”

“Stop right the fuck there,” Omera cut in. “We are not even going to have that conversation because it’s irrelevant to how I feel about either of you.”

Cara opened her mouth but Omera cut her off as well. “Listen to me,” she told them both. “I am a recovering addict. It has nothing to do with my feelings for other people. Backsliding has nothing to do with how happy or unhappy I am. It has to do with where my brain is.” She ran a hand over her face, turning away from them while she tried to take a moment to calm herself. It wasn’t helpful to yell at either of them. They didn’t understand, and unless they went through what she did, they never would understand. And that wasn’t their fault. So she just needed a minute to calm herself.

“Omera,” Cara said softly.

Omera almost snapped at her, but she needed to be understanding. It wasn’t their fault. Omera took a breath to respond when she felt someone gently tug on her hair. Omera turned a little, looking over her shoulder at Cara, but Cara’s eyes were on her hair, where she still held the ends of her braid.

“Do you know what this means?” she asked softly.

Omera turned farther, her hair falling from Cara’s fingers, and she took Cara’s hand in her. “It’s a lover’s braid,” she said just as softly. “It’s not very good, yet. I was practicing on Winta before I tried it in my hair again.”

Cara blinked back something that looked suspiciously like tears. “I...I haven’t seen Alderaanian braiding in a long time,” she said. “I...why?”

Omera brought Cara’s hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. “Because I love you. I want to show it.” Omera shifted her gaze to Din. “A-and ni...k-kar'tayl gar dara...suum.”

Din started, his eyes going wide and he mumbled, “W-what?”

Omera swallowed thickly. “It means...’I know you forever,’ right?”

Din nodded, moving closer to Omera when she reached her hand out to him. She held both their hands in hers, looking back and forth between them. “I love you both. So much. I’m not unhappy. I had a bad moment. I was upset, and I upset myself more, but I’m not unhappy.”

“Why...what made you do this?” Din asked as he looked into her eyes.

Omera tilted her head. “Why wouldn’t I? These things are part of the two of you. They are important things. And...I thought maybe, when I’ve saved up some from work, we could go to Madalor for a honeymoon? It was going to be my wedding present to both of you.”

Both partners just stared at Omera and she started to wonder if maybe she had done something wrong. Maybe she’d overstepped herself. “Is...that alright?”

Cara wrapped her arms around Omera tightly. “It’s perfect,” she said softly. “I just...I never expected...I thought you weren’t happy.”

“Of course, I’m happy,” she said back, feeling Din wrap his arms around both of them. “Bad days don’t mean that I’m not happy. We have a partnership. That lasts. For a long time. Even through bad days.”

For a long time the three of them held each other. And Omera couldn’t think of anything that made her happier than having Winta back, and living the rest of her life with both of her loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are amazeballs, comments are awesomesauce, and MOAR always inspires~!
> 
> email: aneighthdomain@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> So, just as an end note, I have always wanted to write a poly story that showed a _healthy_ relationship between the partners. There are few stories that I have found that didn't use the relationship as the main conflict, and while in this story, the relationship causes some conflict, it is _not_ because there is conflict between the partners, like jealousy or inconsideration. So, that is this labor of love. I truly do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are delightful, comments are spectacular and MOAR always inspires~!
> 
> If you're interested, feel free to check out my other Mandalorian fics. They were all written _well_ before this second season aired, soooooo, they're prolly pretty canon divergent now. XD
> 
> [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128019): My first fic, Din/Omera Rated E - Omera follows the Mandalorian and the Child before they leave Sorgan forever.
> 
> [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594771): Din/Omera Rated G - Omera and the Mandalorian say goodbye the night before he and the Child leave Sorgan the next day.
> 
> [Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645753/chapters/54125242): Din/Cara Rated E - The Mandalorian follows a lead on the Child's people back on Navaro.


End file.
